CardCaptor Kasumi: Destiny's Vision
by Haruka7WindGoddess
Summary: This is a CCS/Pokemon crossover with the orange-haired Misty (AKA Kasumi) becoming a Cardcaptor! Enjoy and R/R!


CardCaptor Kasumi: Prologue

CardCaptor Kasumi: Prologue

__

Destiny's Vision

Part one

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Card Captor Sakura (I based this idea on the popular anime and manga), Pokemon (Kasumi aka Misty, and the other Pokemon used in this story), or anything else that is mentioned in this story that belongs to anybody else that is not me. Arigatou! 

The sun had not risen yet on the early morning horizon. At the time, the girl did not know what time it was. She was seeing it again. The familar image from the past few nights returned to enter into her mind's paradise about this time. 

It was a spacious arena-like place with a large pool of water on the ground. Above the pool, a female figure was standing on a diving platform, as if she were about to jump. She wore a strange yet beautiful costume that made her look similar to a fish. It was a white swimsuit with a yellow belt around her waist. Instead of a skirt, she had a fabric piece that looked like the tail of a Goldeen. She wore a horn headband on top of her head as an accessory item. The girl had short orange-red hair with a small ponytail sticking up on the left side of her head. Above her was a tiny creature with a pair of cute wings. It looked like an animal that was stuck in an egg's shell with outlined circular shapes of color emprinted on it. The cute thing wore a small charm that looked like a sapphire teardrop to match the girl's costume. It just floated behind the human figure as she grabbed a small pendant from around her slender neck. She seemed to summon a strange power as the pendant, and the two figures glowed a bright light, as the tiny charm was now a long wand with an object that looked like a winged Pikachu's head on the end of the wand. The girl seemed determined now as she slid a thin card into her soft fingertips. She launched the card into the air and the Pikachu end of her wand was swung towards the card as it dropped into the wand's path. A mystical force was released from the card as a cloud of windy-like smoke surrounded the girl, who was now floating above the enormous pool. Suddenly, the cloud faded as slowly, then faster, the young girl fell from the air in the arena and into the cool refreshing liquid below her. Just when a splash of clear coolness lapped her smooth face . . . 

A loud noise broke the silence in the room. The girl woke up suddenly and gasped at the loud ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes with their aqua-blue shine and searched for the location of the noise. Then she saw the source.

"Oh," she yawned. "It's just my clock."

The clock had read six o' clock. She had two hours left before school began. The girl silently tiptoed off her bed and grabbed a blue hairbrush with a blue raindrop on it. She quickly ran to her changing room where she emerged soon after wearing a fuchsia bikini with a badge attached to the top. The badge was in the shape of a raindrop with a beautiful shade of sky blue. She swiftly pranced out of her room with her pink towel and headed towards the basement of the building.

_Ohayo, minnasan! I am Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City Gym. I am ten years old and I am a bit of a tomboy. I love to swim and hang out with my water Pokemon every day!_

Splash! The orange-haired girl had dived into the azure water of the swimming pool. She saw her Goldeen glide up to her gracefully. She patted her friend on the head as she wrapped her slender arms around its lower body. Suddenly, like magic, the Goldeen took off and jolted through the sea of cool water in the pool. 

_Wow, I love this part!_ The girl said to herself as her faithful friend leaps into the air and felt like a dream. _That dream, . . . _she thought.

The image of the orange-haired kid floating above the water returned to her mind. She seemed to feel the cool water splash from her dream. Then she snapped back into reality when she swore she heard the teenage voices of three females. 

"Misty!"

"Hurry up, little sis!"

"You have school today!"

Misty emerged from the pool at the sides, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her chest, and quickly walked to the tall shadows of her three beautiful sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Misty bowed politely and scampered to her room to get dressed for school. While she got ready, the vision from the previous night of the girl falling in the pool remained in her mind.

_I wonder who that girl in my dream is, _Misty thought. _She looked almost like someone I know of. It looked almost like . . . _

"MISTY!! It's already seven thirty! HURRY UP!" Her three sisters shouted in unison as Misty ran down the hallway and past the kitchen table. She grabbed a piece of Cinnamon Toast and chunked it in her mouth. 

"Bye! See ya later!" Misty yelled back as she quickly strapped on her bike gear and began to pedal her red bicycle to school.

The distance to her school wasn't very far, that is, when Misty took her shortcut past a certain someone's house. She stopped at the fence of the cherry-blossom colored house of a friend of her sisters. 

"I wonder if he's at home," Misty whispered as her cheeks began to slowly turn a light pink.

"Hello?" a handsome voice answered.

_Oh, gosh! It's him! _Misty began to blush darker as the person emerged from the shadows of the doorway. 

_This guy is Hiroshi Mataki, a supposed boyfriend of my three sisters. His hair is short and dark, which in my opinion, makes him look sexy! His face is so calm, and he's like the gentlest person in the world, Ohh, I **love** him! **#^_^#**_

"Misty? Is that you?"

"Good morning, Hiroshi! It's me!" Misty greeted him politely with a bow with flushed cheeks of dark pink. "I just. . Uhh, . . .stopped by to say, . . .ummm, . . . hello!" She giggled loudly as her face turned even pinker.

"Well, I'll see you, . . .Wait a minute!" Hiroshi plucked a beautiful cherry blossom from a nearby bush, and placed it in Misty's ponytail. "There! That cherry blossom makes you look like the typical, schoolgirl princess!"

"Arigatou, Hiroshi! Thanks!" She almost tripped up on her bike pedals as she was pulling out of Hiroshi's house fence. "Goodbye! See you!" She waved back at Hiroshi and rode ahead to school.

"Wow, what a guy you got there, Misty-chan!"

"Huh?!" Misty turned to her left to see a red-haired girl wearing the Cerulean City Elementary uniform.

_This girl is my best friend, Kyoto Asuki. She loves to design and make things for the both of us. She is talented and smart, but I think that she is obsessed with me and my body. Yes, it sounds weird, but she said that herself! _

"Hey, Misty! Maybe I can take some photographs of you and Hiroshi together! That would be soo romantic!" Kyoto's face turned pink and stars appeared in her eyes. Misty sweatdropped.

Kyoto sat on the back of the bicycle seat and clung onto Misty's waist. Misty began to pedal forward until they reached the Cerulean City Elementary schoolyard. She locked her bike on the bikerack, and the two girls walked towards the main building. 

"Hey, Kyoto," Misty said. "Do you want those pictures back that you took last week?" She reached into her backpack and pulled out photos of the orange-haired girl in her bikini. Misty looked embarrassed as she handed the pictures to Kyoto.

"Oh! Yeah! Thanks, Misty!" Kyoto shouted happily. "I think that I should take some school pictures of you during lunch or afterschool! It's so awesome!" Kyoto began to blush happily.

Misty sweatdropped again. "Why me, Kyoto? You have many other girls to take pictures of!"

"I take pictures of you 'cause you will soon be famous! Since you are training to become an official Pokemon Gym Leader! That takes a lot of work, and you may be signing autographs for people! If you want people to remember you, **you have to have lots of PICTURES!**" Kyoto giggled loudly as she waved and headed to her classroom.

_I did say that she was weird! I am glad I have a friend who believes in me, just not too much! Kyoto's pictures are pretty good, since she can afford expensive cameras and equipment! Her family is part of a business that makes electronic cameras, and they use Kyoto's pictures for advertisements. Amazing!_

The school bell loudly rang as students began to hurry to their classrooms. Misty rushed to her room just before the tardy bell ended. A sigh of relief was heard as she quickly sat at her desk.

_That girl . . . . _The image of the young girl in her dream remained in her thoughts and daydreams during the school day. _I wonder if it was supposed to be me . . . _A small sketch of the girl's outfit was on her schoolwork paper as she thought.

Kyoto peered over on Misty's desk and saw the sketch. "Nice picture. Who is it?"

Misty just strugged her shoulders and tried to pay attention to the teacher in the classroom.

At the end of the school day, Misty had a "Pokemon Mizu" Club meeting. It was a club for young trainers and admirers of water-type Pokemon. Kyoto had a "Snap! Snapshot!" Club meeting, where she was the president of the camera club. After their meetings ended, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Misty quickly pedaled on her bike and headed home. When she got there, the house by the Cerulean Gym was dark and empty.

_I guess no one is home,_ Misty thought. _Maybe my sisters went shopping or working at their other jobs at the fashion store at the end of town. _A smile grew on her face as she locked her bike near the door and ran to the kitchen for a snack. Just when she began to open the pantry, a rumbling sound was heard from nearby. Misty stopped and slowly peeked behind the kitchen wall closest to the noise. 

She grabbed a broom and clutched it tightly to her as she quietly tiptoed closer to the sound.

__

What am I to do? Daisy, Violet, and Lily aren't home, and a burglar might be in the house! Oh dear! She trembled and grew scared. She shook in every step she took as she began thinking of the things that could be making the noise.

_Maybe it is a burglar . . . or maybe it's just one of the Pokemon . . . What if it's a wild Pokemon? Or maybe . . . . a huge bug?!!? _She stuck her tongue out in disgust. _I hate bugs and bug Pokemon . . ._

This just got her even more scared and worried. _What if my sisters arrive home? What if Hiroshi is with them? _After a few minutes of thought, Misty decided to take a chance. With a deep breath, she approached the door that would lead her to the rumbling noise that would soon be her destiny.

To be continued . . . Please review! Arigatou! 


End file.
